Written in the Stars
by dwgleek98
Summary: All the Doctor and Amy wanted was to visit Lima, Peru but they end up somewhere else entirely. There they find a broken boy who just wanted someone to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, hey, hey! Yeah that's how I greet all my friends. And you my faithful readers are my best friends. I love Doctor Who and Glee so I had to write this. It takes place in season two of Glee. It's not really in any episode but it's before he meets Blaine and after the bullying started getting really bad. I'm sorry that I'm probably just making your Post-Pond depression worse but for this fic to work I need a certain redhead. I'm also sorry that I don't have Rory. I love him but he just didn't work in this fic. Don't hate me!**

**WARNING: thoughts of suicide**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a bad day. Of course, most of Kurt Hummel's high school days were bad, but this day had been especially terrible. It had started with his alarm clock going off thirty minutes late and his car needing gas resulting in him being twenty minutes late for first period and receiving Saturday detention. He'd been slushied not once, not twice, but _three_ times. He had a spare outfit as usual but he'd been slushied while wearing that one as well. So he'd had to walk around the rest of the day in grape stained clothing. He'd been locker checked a total of ten times. The worst part was that at least one teacher had been in the hallway over half of the times.

Then a couple of jocks had caught him after school and locked him in a janitor's closet. They'd stood outside of the door making stupid jokes saying that he should have stayed in the closet where he belonged. They'd eventually left and Kurt had pounded on the door and yelled until he was let out be a very confused janitor aboout ten minutes later.

He'd raced to the choir room for afternoon glee club rehearsal but arrived nearly halfway through the lesson. Mr. Schue had chewed him out and everyone kept shooting him disappointed looks. That was the worst, the disappointment. The looks seemed to say: 'Just be strong, you're so weak Kurt.'

He was at home now, alone. His dad was a football game with Finn while Carole was on the night shift. Normally when his dad and Finn went to games, Carole kept him company. His dad said to try and bond with her and Kurt had but it seemed as though his dad was asking him to replace his own mother with Carole which was a thing he'd never do. So he was at home, sitting on the floor of his basement bedroom. His head hung, his hand clutched tightly around a bottle of pills. This wasn't the first time he'd sat in the dark and thought about whether or not he should use the pills. They were sleeping pills, not too strong but if he took enough, they would do the job. He'd tried before but he could only take a few before he threw them up.

That was never for his own sake but for his dad's, Kurt didn't want him to be all alone. But he wasn't alone anymore. Burt had Carole and Finn, Finn would have two parents and Kurt would be forgotten. Burt didn't need Kurt anymore.

For the first time in months, Kurt opened the bottle and looked at the pills. He hated the way they taunted him with their promises of no more pain and release that he knew were lies but he couldn't help but think about.

"What about my dad?" he asked to no one.

_He doesn't need you, _the cruel voices in his subconscious whispered, _he has the son he's always wanted._

He shook a pill into his hand to shut the voices up. He looked at it and contimplated the possibilities. He was ready, he poured some more pills into his hand and reached for the glass on his bedside table, his heart raced with fear but also excitement, finally the pain would be over. He raised his hand to put the pills in his mouth and-

Suddenly a loud noise filled the room, a noise that didn't sound as if it came from this world. The pills fell from Kurt's hands and scattered across the carpet, there was a dark streak in the carpet from the contents of the glass. A mysterious wind blew around the room, scattering loose papers. Kurt looked on in terror as a large blue box materialized in his bedroom. He sat frozen. This wasn't happening. He'd fallen asleep or something, it had been a long day. There was not a large blue police box in the middle of his bedroom.

All at once, a figure stepped out of the box, a woman. She had fiery red hair and expressive green eyes. She looked around and sighed. She opened the door of the box and called back into it, "Doctor! You've messed it up again, this does not look like Lima, Perú."

A man's head peered out of the box. "How do you know? This just could be the bedroom of someone in Lima, Perú!"

Kurt sat unable to move. The two people hadn't seemed to notice him yet, maybe if Kurt was lucky, they'd leave in whatever insane way they'd gotten in without noticing him. However, luck had never been on Kurt's side.

"But where's the person who lives- Oh hello," the girl said, spotting Kurt, "We're so sorry for intruding but we just um, Doctor explain!"

"We are," he said, struggling to get a piece of paper out of his pocket, "um, home inspectors! Yes, we've detected a dangerous substance in this vicinity and we need you to evacuate."

It was easy to tell that the man was lying but he looked very proud of his little story. Kurt glanced at the paper the man had stuck in his face before looking up and saying quite clearly, and with no trace of the fear he felt, "Are you stupid?"

The man seemed fazed by this question and the girl behind him seemed to be trying hard not to laugh.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the man asked, looking like a hurt child.

"The paper," Kurt said, pointing to said object, "it's blank. Shouldn't there be some kind of ID there?"

The man and woman exchanged a look. The man looked at the paper again, there was an ID card from what he could see. This boy could see that the paper was blank, this wasn't good.

"Well," the man said, clearing his throat, "I don't think we're in Perú, where are we? Oh, and what's the date?"

Although Kurt shot the stranger a confused look and was thinking this guy was definitely off his rocker, he answered both the odd questions. "September 23, 2011. You're in Lima, Ohio," Kurt said, "if I were you, I'd get out as soon as you can."

The man and woman looked confused. The woman suddenly gasped. "Doctor, look."

She gestured to the pills which they apprantly hadn't noticed until then. Kurt himself had forgotten what he'd been about to do. The woman looked very concerned and came closer to Kurt slowly and knelt next to him.

"Hey, what's your name, sweetie?" she asked gently.

"Kurt Hummel," he responded, although he didn't know why he was telling this to a total strangers who probably thought he was a crackpot insane person now.

"Well, I'm Amy and this is the Doctor."

Kurt looked up at the man, "What kind of a name is that? Did your parents hate you or something?"

The Doctor looked deeply offended. "Well it's not my real name. I choose it myself. It's a tradition among my people."

Kurt nodded although he was thinking of a million different insults just for the guy's name.

Amy spoke up suddenly, "Look Doctor. It seems like the two of you play for the same team."

Kurt's gaze snapped to the Doctor. "Wait you're-"

"See? Team bowtie!" she interrupted, tugging the blue one around Kurt's neck. He gently smacked her hand away.

"Well it's about time someone else wore them," the Doctor said, straighting his bowtie, "bowties are cool."

Kurt smiled a little am the two but he mostly looked crestfallen. He was so pathetic that he wanted this weird stranger to be gay. He was so _sick_ of being alone.

"What are you doing here? And what is that?" he asked, refering the second question to the blue box which still stood in his room.

" We were on our way to Lima, Perú since you apparntly missed that entire conversation. That's my TARDIS: Time And Reletive Dementions In Space. It's a time machine," the Doctor said in a bored tone as if he was discussing the weather.

Kurt looked behind the Doctor at Amy, she seemed much more sane, and raised his eyebrows. She nodded excitedly, pointed at the 'TARDIS', and gave him a thumbs up.

The Doctor croutched down next to Kurt and picked up one of pills. "What happened Kurt?" he asked in a low voice.

Kurt's race mind raced trying to find an explanation. "I have allergies, I needed to take them and when you vaporized or whatever in here I dropped the bottle and they scattered," he said.

The Doctor shot him a disappionted look. He sniffed the pill he was holding and licked it experimently. "You lied," he shot at Kurt, who flinched, "these are sleeping pills. Not to strong, but I'm guessing strong enough for you to hurt yourself."

"I just need them to sleep," Kurt said quickly. He drew his knees up to his chin and grabbed his toes, an old nervous habit of his.

"Then why did you lie?" the Doctor shot back.

Amy walked over to the spilled glass and picked it up. "And why were you washing the pills down with," she sniffed the glass and wrinkled her nose, "Vodka."

Kurt was crying, choking himself with hard sobs. Amy walked over and sat down next to him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Why, Kurt?" she whispered.

"Why do you care?" he asked harshly, jerking away from her hand, "I've known you for about ten minutes."

Turning back and seeing Amy's hurt face, he said, "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired of feeling so trapped and alone."

Amy's face lit up. "I've got an idea."

"No Amy," the Doctor warned. He clearly already knew whatever this spectacular idea was.

"But Doctor," she whined, "he needs us."

The Doctor seemed to be trying and failing to resist. "Fine," he said and Amy let out a soft cheer.

The Doctor turned to Kurt and held out a hand to help him to his feet. "So Kurt Hummel, how do you feel about seeing all of time and space?"

**TBC Reviews are Love (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee (and Doctor Who)**

**Julez**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Doctor turned to Kurt and held out a hand to help him to his feet. "So Kurt Hummel, how do you feel about seeing all of time and space?"_

Kurt blinked. This guy was definately crazy. "What?' he asked.

He took the Doctor's hand and lept to his feet. He pointed to the TARDIS. "So you're inviting me to see all of time and space, in that?"

The Doctor and Amy nodded excitedly in perfect unison.

"Sorry," Kurt said, "but I can't. I have school tomorrow."

The Doctor looked offended that he was putting something like school in front of seeing a world of endless wonder.

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, have you not been listening to me at all? The TARDIS is a _time _machine. We can travel for years and you'll be back in this room within five minutes from when we left, without anyone knowing you've gone. But of course, you've phyically aged so if we travel for years people will notice you got older."

Kurt looked at the small box skeptically. "It must be pretty useless," he said and the Doctor gasped, deeply offended, but Kurt ignored him, "only two people could fit in there if you squeeze together and I kind of have issues with small spaces."

The Doctor gave him a confused look. "Years of being thrown into a dumpster will do that to a person," Kurt elaborated.

Amy nodded and looked sympathetic but she also looked even more excited if it was possible. "It's hard to be claustraphobic in that place, trust me."

Kurt turned his skeptical look on her.

"Well don't just stand there," Amy said, "go in. Have a look around."

Kurt slowly made his way towards the double doors of the blue box. He grabbed a handle in each hand. He slowly opened it and stared in the doorway for a minute in shock before slamming the doors shut again. Because there was no way this box thing was bigger on the inside.

"I-it's, it's," Kurt stuttered, unable to from sentences in his shocked and slightly delirous state.

"It's what?" the Doctor said in a teasing voice. He just loved it when the people he showed said-

"It's bigger on the inside!" Kurt said in awe.

"Yep," Amy said as if it was normal and the most obvious thing in the world, which really, it was. "The Doctor never explains how though."

The Doctor sighed and said, "Amy, I've told it's-"

"Another demension," Kurt interrupted, running inside the TARDIS. Amy and the Doctor turned to look at him and followed, "It's another demension contained within a smaller space. Or something like that."

He ran around the brightly colored room. He ran up staircases that just made you pop up at the other one for no reason and pressed random buttons on the control panel despite the Doctor's yells of protest. Most of the objects were just household items and pretty normal looking. It was awesome. He was happier then he'd ever been in years. It was beautiful.

"We know," Amy said. Kurt blushed, embarrassed to realize he'd said the last part aloud without knowing it.

"Hey don't be embrassed," Amy continued, "Doctor calls it sexy when he thinks I can't hear him."

It was the Doctor's turn to blush and Amy and Kurt laughed at the look on his face.

Kurt turned to the Doctor and Amy, his eyes shining with wild excitement."So, where to first?"

Kurt honestly wasn't sure which place was his favorite. There'd been the classic hanging out of the TARDIS in the middle of space.

"This is AWESOME!" he yelled. Because of the air field, they could breathe and were warm. There was nothing like floating in space and doing backflips without any gravity. It was just like swimming in the biggest pool EVER and you could also breathe and you weren't wet... OK it was nothing like a swimming pool, it was cooler.

Kurt loved Amy and the Doctor and even the TARDIS. They all had their own quirks although most of Amy's were just just making fun of his quirks. The TARDIS was a thing of it's own. The Doctor let him attempt to help fly her sometimes and he was getting pretty good at it, if Kurt did say so himself. He'd only accidently landed on top of bulidings three times and the Doctor said that all beginners did that. He'd then proceeded to retell a hilarious story about a time he'd landed on an alein king's house and been arrested but he'd gotten away, of course.

In their journeys, they had visited 24th century moon colonies and rode camels in Egypt. While in ancient Egypt the Doctor had changed history by becoming the Egyptians inspiration for one of their gods, Thoth. The ancient people had tried to mummify the Doctor but Amy and Kurt had saved him. It had been close though. Thoth was the god of wisdom which Kurt and Amy had laughed about for days because although the Doctor had his moments of having wisdom to, well, match his 900+ years but most of the time he acted like an excited two year old who'd just been given the entire space-time continum as a toy.

Kurt got along with the Doctor and Amy just fine. Him and Amy were friends, he told her everything and they traded secrets. They made fun of the Doctor and his weird quirks even though Kurt still loved the Doctor just as much as he loved Amy. The Doctor talked Kurt's ear off everyday and Kurt pretended to listen. He knew that most of the world's history was affected by the Doctor. Like he'd accidently inspired Nero to burn down Rome once. **(This shit is real, it happened.)** He loved them both and they loved him right back. They didn't mention his interrupted suicide attempt although sometimes he told Amy a little about it. She'd been bullied herself a little in school for believing the Doctor was real. She said that what helped her through was the thought of the Doctor coming back to get her in his magic blue box.

"You just have to find out what will help you through," Amy said.

Cutting off the tragic violin music in the background, the merry trio had also gone to Planet Diseny, Kurt's prediction of Diseny taking over the world had come true. It was literally a planet in the 56th century that was just like Diseny World expect...it was a freaking planet. Not a very large one, it was about 1/2 the size of Earth. The planet had been discovered and quickly claimed by the movie company. Kurt thought the whole thing was really crazy.

They'd gone to other planets to. They'd met aleins, some were nice, some weren't. The most trouble they'd gotten in was when they were chased all over London when the Doctor had attempted to break into Buckingham Palace. The guards had only stopped when the queen herself had come and greeted him like an old friend. Kurt had made a complete fool out of himself by groveling at her feet.

The most touching moment was definately when the Doctor took Kurt to the day when the last state in the US passed marriage equality. Kurt and Amy were jumping up and down, laughing, screaming, and crying as the Doctor stood close by, watching Kurt with a look that a proud Father would give his son. The Doctor wouldn't tell Kurt the date, only that is was within his lifetime. Kurt had begged but the Doctor said that Kurt might try altering history or something.

They'd been traveling together all over space and time for two Earth months when the Doctor asked the question Kurt had been dreading over dinner at this awesome zero gravity place where you just float around. Keeping your food in one place was a challenge but Kurt had never had so much fun while eating. "So Kurt," the Doctor started in a soft tone not his usual jubilent voice. Bad sign number one.

"We both love having you with us, but we think you should think about getting home."

Kurt sighed and watched a french fry float past his head. He was going to miss these advertures and wierd things he'd gotten so used to seeing on his travels. "I agree," he said, "I think I should go back now. As in after we're done eating."

Amy and the Doctor's faces showed alarm and they both opened their mouths to protest this idea but Kurt held up his hand to stop them and continued speaking.

"This has been great, and I love you all to death, but I miss my dad and friends. It's going to be weird going back and no one knowing I've been gone," Kurt finished, smiling faintly.

"If the Doctor gets the time right," Amy joked, elbowing the Doctor in the arm. They shared a laugh for a few seconds but then a sad silence fell over the trio.

"Well, I'm going to miss you, Bowtie Boy," Amy said.

"I'll miss you too," Kurt said, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat.

They stood from their dinner and crowded together in a group hug. They exited the diner and found the TARDIS. As the Doctor and Amy stood in front of the ship, a memory, long forgotten and neglected, popped into Kurt's head. He stopped walking, his mind racing. He was surprised that he didn't realize it before. But when? Ah. He knew he had just one more job to do.

"Doctor?" Kurt said, and the Doctor and Amy turned around to look at him, "Could we maybe make one more stop?"

**Let me make two points:**

**1) The reason I had the Doctor being the Egyptian god Thoth is because in the Kane Chronicles (pretty much Percy Jackson for Egyptian gods) when they were describing modern Thoth, all I could see was the Doctor**

**2) If gay marriage was legalized in all fifty states, that would just be my reaction. I also just really hope it's within my lifetime which is why I made it within Kurt's.**

**BTW this is not going to be a long story at all. I'm planning on two more chapters, but who knows, I might be inspired to write more. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee (and Doctor Who)**

**Julez**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK everyone, this chapter was a process and kind of hard for me to write but I hope I did well with it. A reminder, chapter 4 will be a sort of an epilouge so it will be the last chapter. On that happy note, chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

The day was warm and sunny, just as Kurt remembered it. The Doctor and Amy stepped out of the TARDIS and blinked in the bright sunlight.

"Is this the right day, Kurt?" Amy asked.

Kurt nodded, staring across the street at a playground. It was normal enough, just some swings, slides, and monkey bars. Kids ran around screaming and laughing while parents yelled after them the dangers of running too fast and broken bones.

Howeve, most of the children were swarmed around one playground attraction. The crowned jewel of the whole place. The jungle gym. While, more like a rope gym. Thick red ropes crisscrossed to form complex ladders. It was a pyramid shape with a large pole in the middle and a small platform at the top where kids were sitting and standing, pulling other children up onto it when they too tired from the climb. The treasured attraction was infamously know as... the Spider Web. (The grade schoolers weren't very creative.)

Doesn't sound very impressive on paper, but for those kids, getting to the top was a life acheivement, something for only the bravest of the kindergarteners. While the daring ones raced to the top, some looked on adoringly from below. They cheered them on. Once the kids reached the top, they'd stand for a moment, surveying their kingdom. They'd yell the usual "I'm king of the world!" or a Tarzan yell, before slding down the pole in the center back down to planet Earth.

Kurt looked at the huge red structure, remembering when all he wanted was to be able to climb up that playground masterpiece. He looked over at a patch of grass close to the Spider Web. There he saw a young boy sitting, alone and dejected.

Kurt made his way over to the boy and sat down next to him. The boy, surprised, jumped a little before pulling his knees up to his chest and holding his toes.

"Why are you here all alone?" Kurt asked.

Glatz eyes looked up to meet Kurt's (or rather, Kurt's sunglasses) before breaking contact. "My mom and dad told me not to talk to strangers," young Kurt said in his trembly, high little voice.

Kurt smiled at the younger form of himself. This was so weird. He saw little Kurt staring up at the Spider Web with a mixture of awe and want.

"Why don't you climb up there?" Kurt asked.

Little Kurt shook his head. "The other kids say I'm too little and not strong enough. They say I'll fall and I don't wanna fall," he said sadly.

"Come on, I bet you can do anything," Kurt said.

Little Kurt stared at him for a moment, his eyes filling with tears before looking away and putting his face in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, even though he knew exactly what was making the small boy upset.

Little Kurt took his face out of his arms and wiped at his eyes with small fists. "My mom used to say that a lot," he said.

Kurt nodded, his throat tightening. When he remembered the nice stranger (himself, this was SO WIERD) talking to him it had been only two weeks after his mom's passing. The wounds were still so fresh.

"While she wasn't lying, you _can_ do anything. So go get 'em," Kurt said.

"It's just a jungle gym," little Kurt said.

Kurt nodded. "I know," he said, "but I'm not just talking about the jungle gym. You can do _anything. _What's your biggest dream?"

Young Kurt looked away. "I don't have any," he said quickly.

"No way," Kurt said and his younger self turned back to him, "everyone needs a dream to look forward to. So what's your's?"

Little Kurt looked thoughtful. "I want to be an inspiration. That means I want to inspire people and since people are mean to me maybe I make the other people that are bullied feel better. And I love music so maybe I can sing my way to the top and then inspire people."

Kurt nodded. Besides his mom, the stranger had been the first person he'd told about his love of music.

"You can do it, Kurt. But it's not just going to happen on it's own, you've got to _make _it happen," Kurt said.

Little Kurt looked confused: Kurt knew he was wondering how this guy knew his name.

"How?" young Kurt asked.

"Well, how about you start with tackling the Spider Web," Kurt said, pointing at the jungle gym across the playground. "It might seem so small now, but someday when you have bigger problems, you can just think about it like climbing up another jungle gym."

Kurt got up and walked a few feet away before turning back to the young boy sitting in the grass. "Just think about it."

He could feel his younger self's eyes on him as he walked back to Amy and the Doctor. "How did it go?" Amy asked.

Kurt sighed. "Good," he said, "it was way to weird to be talking to myself though."

He turned around and looked at where little Kurt had been sitting. He was now on his feet and slowly making his way to the Spider Web. His feet dragging, not even caring if his tiny leather shoes got scuff marks.

"Let's watch," Kurt said.

Little Kurt reached the base of the huge jungle gym and stared up at the top looking a little scared at it's height. He reached out and grabbed a red rope. A small, determined, and a little smug smile appeared on his face. He made his way to the top. The kids that had been yelling encouragments at the kids climbing just a few seconds before stopped their cheering when they noticed Kurt climbing up the side at his steady pace. But the young boy didn't notice, his sights were set on the top and his face held an expression of grim determination.

Older Kurt watched himself and remembered the feeling. He didn't remember anyone stopping cheering but it was better that way. He remembered not caring if the people were cheering or not, because in his mind this was his mountain to climb and he wasn't always going to have people to cheer, in fact most would probably be booing at him and telling him to give up. He would continue either way so he should just keep what other's thought in the background, where their opinions belonged.

Very profound for an eight year old. He was quite sure in his mind it was more along the lines of: _Keep climbing, Kurt. Their opinions aren't worth crap._

Little Kurt reached the top. He looked around the expanse of the Lima he could see like a mighty ruler surveying his looked at the other kids who were staring up at him awe. He recalled how all the other boys yelled really loud to proclaim their victory on conquering the Spider Web.

He raised both arms in the air and yelled as loud as he could at the sky. His eyes were screwed shut and he had a smile on his face, the likes of which hadn't been seen in weeks.

The Doctor patted the future Kurt on his shoulder. "Didn't know you that in you," he said.

"I lost my voice for a week," Kurt admitted.

Little Kurt stopped yelling up at his throne on top of the world. He looked around until he spotted the kind stranger with two people on either side of him. He waved vigirously at the older boy. He waved back along with his two friends.

He jumped up and down and pointed at himself atop the platform. He'd done it.

"I DID IT!" he yelled down at the man, "I'LL TAKE YOUR ADVICE! WISH ME LUCK!"

Below him, older Kurt nodded, waved goodbye, turned around, and walked back to the TARDIS, Amy and the Doctor trailing behind him. They sensed he could use a moment. Kurt walked briskily in front of them, blinking back tears. He stopped just in front of the TARDIS and whispered in a choked voice, "Yeah, good luck, kid."

**Whew! You have no clue how hard that was. That was pretty much my childhood in a nutshell. A jungle gym, me wanting to climb it (That's exactly what it looks like.) never doing it, the Doctor showing up- wait, never mind that's me dreaming. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee (and Doctor Who)**

**Julez**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter. *sniff, sniff tear* I've loved writing this fanfiction and all the awesome response I've gotten for it. Enjoy.**

The Doctor, Amy, and Kurt stepped out of the TARDIS into Kurt's bedroom back in Lima. Kurt immediately ran over and jumped on his bed, laughing hysterically.

"I never thought I'd miss my bed," he said, hugging one of the pillows to his chest.

Amy nodded. "I know what you mean," she said, "As much as I love traveling with the Doctor, sometimes I miss my boring old little village."

He looked around the room, according to his clock it was only a few minutes after they'd left. He tried his best to think back to that night. His dad said he would be home at around midnight. That gave him a few hours. He looked around at the floor at the scattered pills. He laughed, even happy to see _them. _The Kurt that had thought that suicide was the only way out, the scared and helpless Kurt, was long gone.

"Are you OK?" the Doctor asked, seeing Kurt staring at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm great. I'm just wondering how to get all this stuff out of the carpet," he responded, looking back at his friends.

Oh God, his friends. He ran over to his phone and unlocked it where he was greeted by about 20 new messages, mostly from Mercedes.

_From Cedes: White boy, u best have a good excuse for missing movie night. I'm gonna whoop ur ass tomorrow. :P_

Kurt laughed and smiled. He'd never been so happy to have his best friend mad at him. However, as he continued reading, the grin slid off his face.

_ From Cedes: OK I'm not mad u. R u mad me. I'm sorry._

_ From Cedes: I know u have those nights u just wanna be left alone. I get it._

But she didn't, judging from the number of times she continued to text him.

_From Cedes: I'm really worried. R u OK?_

_ From Brittany: Dolphin? I herd that you arn't taking 2 Mercedes. R you OK? Miss you. by xoxoxoxoxo_

_ From Mike: Dude, TALK TO MERCEDES! She's going to explode if she doesn't hear from you in the next two seconds._

Kurt immediately closed his messages and hit Mercedes's speed dial. She answered on the first ring.

_"I'm seriously gonna whoop your ass," _she said not even a second after the call connected.

"I'm really sorry Mercedes. I just-" he started.

_"Do you have any idea what you just put me through? I was worried sick," _Mercedes said, sending another pang of guilt through Kurt.

"Look I went for a drive, I turned my phone off, and I'm so sorry," Kurt said, coming up with the lie on the spot. When Mercedes didn't reply, Kurt sighed.

"How much do I have to spend for you on our spontaneous, for absolutely no reason, shopping spree we're going on tomorrow that I just came up with in a desperate attempt to keep our friendship in tact?"

That made Mercedes crack in an instant. _"Well, there are these necklaces, boots,_ _and shirts I've had my eye on."_

Kurt laughed at his best friend. _"I'm still pissed at you,"_ Mercedes added but Kurt could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sure, Mercedes, sure," he said.

He looked back over at the Doctor and Amy who were standing in the middle of his room awkwardly, probably wondering what they were supposed to be doing.

"Look Mercedes I'll call you back. I still have a ton of homework for geography and I do _not _need that teacher on my ass. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He hung up and ran over and tackled the Doctor and Amy in a group hug. "Thank you," he whispered, "for helping me realize my mistake."

Kurt and Amy both had tears in their eyes and the Doctor was sniffing slightly and rubbing his eyes suspiciously.

"Aww," Amy and Kurt said in unison in a teasing voice.

"Is the big, scary Doctor getting all emotional now?" Kurt asked in a high baby voice.

"I think he is Kurt, you made his heart grow three sizes," Amy said in an equally high-pitched voice, placing a hand over her heart.

"Hate you, hate you both," the Doctor said. However Amy and Kurt just laughed at him.

"Now, now Doctor don't say things you don't mean," Amy reprimanded.

Kurt looked around at his still messy room. The papers that had blown off his desk through the mysterious wind the TARDIS produced. The pills and Vodka were still on his carpet. He glanced back at the clock and realized he had two hours before his dad got home. Oh, he would be so pissed. Not to mention disappointed. Also sad. But mostly pissed.

"Well, sorry, guys but you should probably leave so I can clean this up," Kurt said, turning back to Amy and the Doctor.

"Nonsense, we'll help you," Amy said and elbowed the Doctor in the side hard so he would agree.

The Doctor let out a grunt of pain and said through gritted teeth, "You know, I would have agreed with you _without_ the pain."

Kurt and Amy laughed and even the Doctor cracked a smile. They set to work and had the place nice and orderly soon. But Amy and the Doctor didn't leave. They sat around and shared stories for awhile. Until they heard a door opening and the already barely there color drained from his face.

"Who's that?" Amy whispered.

"That's my dad," Kurt said, he looked around the room. Everything was clean but how was Kurt supposed to explain the two strangers in his bedroom?

"Where should we go?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know! Out the window?" Kurt said desperately.

"Kurt!" Burt called from the top of the stairs, "You down there?"

If Kurt had just been a bystander in this event he would have laughed at the look on his own face. He'd stood up and won against ten foot aliens and yet he couldn't face his own father. Oh the sweet irony.

"Um, yeah Dad. I'm coming up now," Kurt called back to his father.

He turned to Amy and the Doctor and gestured for them to hide around the room. He walked up the stairs slowly, feeling more like someone on "Dead Man Walking" then a seventeen year old talking to his father.

Everything went well during there talk as it was mostly Burt talking about the game and Kurt pretending to listen, the normal thing after football games. Kurt feigned a yawn and told his dad he was ready for bed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow son," Burt said.

Kurt nodded in reply and ran downstairs where he was surprised to find the Doctor and Amy watching one of his favorite movies on his TV.

"I thought you two would have left," he said.

"Without saying goodbye," Amy said, "Hell no."

Kurt walked over and gave them both a hug again. Wow he'd heard of Minnesota Goodbyes taking a long time but never _days_ like their's was becoming.

"Why don't you stay? Just for a little while. I'll show you Lima," Kurt said.

They other two didn't need much convincing. The Doctor and Amy slept in the TARDIS, which was put under a cloaking device by the Doctor.

The next day the trio set out to take Kurt back to school. They were walking into the main doors when Kurt was tackled by a blonde blur.

"Kurtie!" Brittany squealed. "I missed you over the weekend! Tana says I shouldn't get so upset cause it's only two days but two days is 24 hours and 24 hours is 1,440 minutes and 1,440 minutes is 86,400 seconds. That's a lot of seconds! And I missed you for each and every one of those seconds, Kurtie. It felt like months, Did you go somewhere?"

Kurt stilled. Brittany couldn't tell? Could she? No, it was impossible. Brittany turned to the Doctor and pointed her pointer finger right at his nose. "Who are you?" she asked fiercely.

"Brittany this is my... uncle. He goes by the Doctor and his best friend Amy. They're here visiting me," Kurt said, the lie slipping off his tongue with ease, before turning back to his companions only to find that the Doctor was staring at Brittany with a look of intrigue on his face.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

Ignoring him, the Doctor walked up to Brittany and pulled the blank papers he'd first shown Kurt out of his pocket and showing it to Brittany.

"What do you see on this, Brittany?" the Doctor asked.

Brittany cocked her head and looked at it for a minute. "Nothing. It doesn't say anything, it's blank. Is like one of those illusions? Cause I'm bad at those, I never see what I'm supposed to. Sorry."

Brittany handed the paper back to the Doctor with a smile before skipping off. The Doctor continued to stare after her.

"So, Brittany, she's special?" the Doctor asked, not taking his eyes off the skipping girl.

Kurt nodded and shrugged at the same time. "Yeah, I'm kind of the only person who gets her. Santana is her best friend and yet she can be a total bitch to her sometimes. Then again Santana is just a total bitch to everyone."

The Doctor nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. "What do you know?" Kurt asked.

The Doctor looking surprised which made Kurt snort and roll his eyes. "We all pretty much spent every second of our lives together for the past month, I think I know you a little."

"The paper I showed you before, the one that I just showed Brittany a few seconds ago, it's not just blank paper, it's called physic paper. When a person looks at it, they see whatever the owner of the paper wants them to see or what the owner just thought of," the Doctor explained, "When I showed you the paper, you should've seen a fake ID card that said I was certified to be in your house. When I showed Brittany the paper, she should've seen a small cartoon of a dog. I thought she might like that. The thing is, you both could tell the paper was blank. Most of the time, only people of higher intelligence or physic aliens can tell that it's blank. Neither you or Brittany are alien nor of higher intelligence. But you can tell which is so odd. Are you and Brittany close?"

Although his head was reeling, Kurt made himself answer. "Yeah, we're pretty close. I dated her last year because I thought that acting straight would let me be closer to my dad. It didn't work to well but we've been great friends ever since. Actually we've close since before that. You know when we met we just clicked."

"Because you can both see," the Doctor whispered, barely loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"What?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You can both see through physic things. Like she talked about never seeing what she's supposed to in optical illusions that's because most of those illusions have physic properties," the Doctor elaborated.

He looked Kurt in the eye and said, "You're both normal people, just keep an eye on her, OK?"

Kurt nodded. He wanted to know more but he was interrupted by Mercedes.

"White boy!" his best friend called down the hallway. He ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

He noticed that she'd brought the whole glee club with her. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"I was just following Brittany because she said she saw you but everyone else is here because she also said something about your British uncle."

She looked around Kurt at the Doctor who just waved awkwardly. Amy put her arm around the Doctor and said to Kurt, "Thanks for showing us your school Kurt but we should get going so we can catch our flight. Sorry we couldn't meet your friends."

Kurt nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He waved and let out a choked 'Bye'. They responded similarly and then, they were gone. Kurt thought the goodbye wasn't the best, it was rushed and sudden and had far too few tears for Kurt's liking, but that's the thing about goodbyes, they're never going to be exactly the way you want it to be, probably because in our hearts we know we just don't want to say goodbye at all.

Kurt cleared his throat and turned back to his friends. They all just stood together in silence for a moment before Sam spoke up.

"OK this is one of those awkward silences where I'll just say anything to get it to stop so, nice bow tie Kurt."

Kurt smiled at the new kid until Santana snorted.

"Are you kidding, it's a _bow tie_, it's lame."

Kurt straightened it. "What are you talking about Santana, bow ties are cool."

**BTW: before people start commenting on this, I know Brittany's texts have spelling errors. That's the point. Also I've kind of had this idea about Brittany just seeing more then other people for a while. I hope you liked that. Anyway, Bye forever (unless you read my other stuff). Reviews are Love (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee (and Doctor Who)**

**Julez**


End file.
